All he wanted was a slice of pizza
by death2society
Summary: For my 25th reviewer: 102faith. After fighting a demon, Dante wakes up and finds that he is a kid! Nero hears his screams and runs to help. Dante ends up helping him, in more ways than one. DxN, yaoi, pedophilic-tendencies.


**Fight for your Right**

**Summary: Dante and Nero just fought a demon and got back to Devil May Cry. Weird events have begun to happen. This was all for a slice of pizza.**

** **A/N: For 102faith for being my 25threviewer! DantexNero or NeroxDante, depending on what you think.****

When Dante woke up, he woke up for only one reason: he wanted pizza. The first thing he needed to do was get out of bed. He stretched out, like a cat, trying to decide if it was worth it to get up. His stomach seemed to think it was.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, sitting up and hopping off the bed, except it was more of a jump. It was when his pants fell down that he noticed something weird.

He looked down at his body and blinked. He stretched out his arm, then his leg. He looked at his hand.

Then he let out a scream.

He was stuck in a kid's body. He was _in _a kid's body. This stuff just didn't happen every day, so excuse him for freaking out just a little bit. He was sure that this was a demon's work, probably that demon that blew that disgusting gas on him, the one that he and Nero killed yesterday. That really exhausted him, and he didn't think of the consequences of the gas at the time. He thought that it was there just for the stink affect. Of course, if Dante would have caught it in time, then he could have reversed any effects it had. Instead, he decided that spending time with Nero was way more important than worrying about some old demon.

Nero stormed through the bedroom door, holding both of his guns as he came in half dressed. "What the hell happened? Whose here? I think I heard a banshee or something-" He stopped talking when he saw Dante standing there, looking his tiny body over with bewildered expression, and started laughing his ass off.

Dante glared at him, hands on his hips. "It's not funny- shit! My voice even changed!" Yes, now his voice was high pitch, like a little kid. Well, it certainly fit him.

"This is so funny," Nero laughed, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Shut up, kid."

Nero turned red. "You can't call me a kid anymore because you're younger than me now!"

"I'm still smarter than you."

"Nuh-uh. We're about the same."

"I've lived longer than you."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, nice comeback."

"You're an ass."

"You're an annoying kid."

"Yeah, well so are you!"

"I'm still older than you."

Nero glared down at him and Dante's eyes met his. Both clashed together, daring for the other to back down. A smirk began to take over Nero's face as he moved to stand over him. He grabbed Dante's small body and slammed him to the bed, kissing him passionately*. Dante was taken by surprised for a second, but started kissing Nero back, trying to dominate him instead. Their tongues battled each other, until finally they broke away. They both looked as if they were about to pass out, but Nero was the first to recover.

"Heh, who's the kid now?" Nero asked smugly.

"You still are," Dante said, receiving another glare.

"Well then, let me try to fix that."

They kissed again, this time Dante was prepared. He dominated him this time, pushing his child-like body against Nero's until he was on top. He grinned this time when they broke away, Nero's eyes looking straight up at his.

"So what do you think? Am I the kid now?"Dante teased.

Nero rolled his eyes. "We should probably get you out of that body before we do anything else."

"Probably, I don't want to do much in this," Dante said, looking down at himself again. "After all, kids are just so annoying."

Nero glared at him again, making Dante backtrack just in case he ever wanted to have sex again.

"Not that I think you're annoying," he chuckled nervously, patting Nero's hand.

Nero grabbed that hand and pinned it to the bed. "You think I'm annoying, old man? We'll see about that."

Dante felt a bit wary as Nero began to kiss him, softly this time along his body. He knew exactly what Nero was meaning to do, mostly because that's how he acted with him. "No."

"What?" the silver haired asked, annoyed and confused with him.

"I said no. This isn't how I want it."

"You mean you didn't imagine it being like this," Nero deadpanned.

"No, I didn't," Dante went on, sarcastically. "I didn't imagine being some eleven year old runt when we started banging each other."

Nero rolled his eyes. "Well then, I guess you don't want to," he frowned, moving away. "We should just start looking at how to fix this, though that could

take months, or even years." He looked at Dante sadly. "I guess you don't want to have sex until then."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen."

"I'm not acting like one! I'm just horny, dammit," he yelled, before turning red with embarrassment at admitting something like that.

Dante noticed the bulge in Nero's pants right then, making him turn even redder. Dante brushed his hand against it, his eyes lighting up when he let out a hiss.

"You son of a bitch," he said through gritted teeth.

"Somebody likes that," Dante smirked. "You're probably going to touch yourself in the bathroom, aren't you?"

Nero didn't say anything, looking away with a clenched jaw.

"Do you want me to touch it even more?" Dante whispered, moving to sit in Nero's lap. He grinned when he heard a groan from him and felt him getting

harder.

"Stupid old man," he muttered, trying to shift away from him.

"If you want me to help that for you, you just have to do whatever I say for a week," Dante told him, batting his eyes and knowing his childlike charm would work on Nero. Hell, he couldn't even resist him whenever he wasn't like this. Okay, he could, but most the time he won.

Nero tried to shift away, but every move was pure agony. Dante wasn't going to move one bit, and even pressed up against him even more to make it more painful.

"Fine," he hissed, annoyed with the situation and relieved that he would finally get his first time, except maybe it wasn't the exact way he wanted it.

Dante smirked and took the member into his hand, pulling it out of Nero's boxers**. The tip was already leaking out precum and he put a finger over it, resulting in a moan from the other. He rubbed his hand over it, making him jerk. He continued to stroke the shaft, watching Nero's face twist in pleasure. Dante wondered how many times his own hand had done this to himself while they were going out, waiting for the moment they would have sex.

Nero let out a moan, panting. "I'm going to come, dammit," he whispered, trying to hold out.

Dante went faster, watching as Nero arched his back and let out a loud moan, ropes of cum flying over the bed. He scowled as they landed on to his sheets. Better than the floor, but still, he slept there.

Nero was still panting as he tried to speak. "Thank you, Dante. I-"

"I want some pizza," Dante announced. "You did say you'd do whatever I want for a week."

Nero just rolled his eyes. "I'll go order some, old man."

"And pick off the olives?"

"No. I'll order them without."

"But they never come without any."

"That's because you pissed off the one cashier and she always messes up your orders."

"I never did that."

"You destroyed her house looking for demons."

"Oh."

Nero shook his head and got off the bed, going downstairs to order the pizza. Dante waited until he left to sneak into Nero's room. Like hell he was going to sleep on cum covered sheets.

He snuggled into the blanket, falling asleep with his mouth open wide.

When he woke up, he found that he was back to normal. _Thank god,_ he thought, relieved that he wasn't a kid anymore. Of course, that meant he could finally take the kid's virginity, since he did owe him and all.

"~Oh, Nero~" he called out, an evil grin on his face. Things could get very interesting.

***I almost spelled it 'patiently'. I feel like a dunce. And yes, I like the word dunce.**

****Why is it boxers, if there is only one?**

**This is my first (consensual) sex scene, so please do not be too harsh on me. I feel that it is too short, but I couldn't drag it on for too long. Also, my first DMC fic. I love DMC, but I never read any fanfiction for it. Well guess what I'm doing now. I hope they aren't too OOC, but tell me and I'll fix it.**

**This is for my 25th reviewer: 102faith. Thank you so much! I love you as a sibling! WOOT! I hope I met up to your expectations, though this was more humor than anything.**


End file.
